The Balancer Awakens
by AbyssalSoul
Summary: You know the saying when there is light there must also be darkness. What if there was a being that was both light and dark, the person that keeps both sides in balance. The first dragon, The Dragon God of Balance. (Powerful OC)


**This is a short chapter since it is only the introduction to my story.**

It was an empty and quiet void; the floor was white and the sky was pitch black. In the sky were very small lines of white if you looked carefully, there was a powerful godly energy that covered the entire place. The void looked completely endless and no signs of any border or end could be seen.

There was one thing that was in this endless void, a being that had its eyes completely closed floating in a cross-legged position with its arms folded. The being looked to be in a suspended state, not moving or breathing, it was a dragon.

Its body was humanoid and lean from the waist and got wider closer to his chest, he had long and legs and arms as well as four pairs of wings on his back. His scales were black with his claws, teeth, horns, underbelly, spikes and the webbing on his wings which were white in colour. The figures eyes slowly began to open revealing eyes that were completely red in colour.

That was when a dimensional rift appeared in front of the figure and in came another being that was also a dragon but golden.

It was a humanoid dragon that has golden scales, he has two pairs of wings on his back and silver webbing along with silver claws and horns. His eyes glowed silver as well, the dragon had a floating silver symbol behind his head that looked like a black dragon's head breathing white fire, this symbol was to show that he was, The Royal Guard. The guard walked up to the suspended dragon and got onto one knee before speaking.

"Lord Zenix, I see that you have awoken. Are you doing well?" The dragon spoke as he bowed respectfully while the black and white dragon levitated down and slowly stood up and spread all its wings out wide.

"Yes, I am, Vrok and you can raise your head. How long have I been in my slumber?" Zenix asked as Vrok raised his head.

"For over 10 billion years my Lord, you've been suspended in time for a while." Vrok answered as Zenix nodded.

"Has anything happened while I was dormant that I should know about?" Zenix asked curiously expecting something to have occurred over the last 1,000,000 Millenia.

"Yes, there is, a lot has occurred during your absence and something shocking had happened." Vrok then began explaining about the creation of other gods, the angels, devils, fallen angels and the great war that happened. But what was most shocking was the death of God, he had been explained that because God was weakened after creating the sacred gears, it was easier to defeat God in his weakened state. "That was what had happened during your slumber Lord Zenix."

"I see, so God is dead. It truly is surprising but it should have been expected to happen at some point." Zenix said as he thought on his next move. "What of the three factions? Are they still at war?"

"No, they are currently temporarily stopping due to their losses."

"And what of the other gods and dragons, care to tell me what their names are and their ranking." Zenix asked

"Of course. First, is the currently believed strongest being known as Great Red who has earned the titles such as the True Red Dragon God Emperor. Second, is the dragon god known as Ophis, she has earned the title such as the Infinite Dragon God. The next main ones you should know about are the heavenly dragons known as Albion and Ddraig, they were sealed in sacred gears and are currently hosted by Vali Lucifer and Issei Hyoudou." Vrok explained as Zenix listened intently before holding his chin in thought.

"And what of them, are there any problems that would need my attention?"

"No, everything seems to be under control right now. What will you be doing now my Lord?" Vrok wondered

"I was created by God to keep the balance between Light and Dark or in other words Good and Evil so, I think I may pay a visit to the human world and make sure nothing happens that will disrupt that balance." Zenix stated firmly

"Understood. Would you like me to accompany you?"

"No, I will be all right. Just contact me if anything were to happen that you believe should gain my attention." Zenix replied earning a nod from his guard.

"Do you plan on going to the human world just as the way you are? It would most definitely cause panic and commotion." Vrok added

"Of course not, I shall disguise myself to blend in with them." Zenix stated as his body glowed black and white, the light disappeared as in the huge dragon's place was a human that looked like they hadn't even become 18 yet.

He has black straight hair with a white bang hanging slightly over his right eye, his eyes were crimson red and he had a perfectly shaped head. His body was skinny and well built, he had perfect skin and a gentle expression. He wore a black t-shirt that had a white claw designs on the left and right sides, he had tight black jeans and black combat boots.

"I shall be on my way, remember to inform me of anything that should gain my attention. Understood?'

"I understand Lord Zenix, have a safe trip." Vrok replied with a bow as the human/dragon disappeared from the void in an instant, Vrok then realised something. "I should prepare things that Lord Zenix will need for his visit."

The golden dragon then held both his arms in front of him and closed his eyes as a golden energy appeared in front of him, there formed stacks of supplies and money. Vrok then looked around the void and frowned. "This place needs more than this."

Vrok began to emit a golden light from his body as many things appeared in the void, Vrok was creating the place to seem more fitting for a dragon god and was making it look more like a home. It took a couple seconds to do so and he took a glance around at his work and smiled in satisfaction. "I think that should be enough for now, I shall see how Lord Zenix is faring."


End file.
